


The Way They Died, Part 1: Mace Fisher

by madwriteson



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriteson/pseuds/madwriteson
Summary: A fancomic set during Lovelace's first trip on the Hephaestus, in the aftermath of Mace Fisher's death. (Drawn about two years ago, was supposed to have several sequels, none of which have been finished.)
Relationships: Alexander Hilbert & Isabel Lovelace, Sam Lambert & Isabel Lovelace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	The Way They Died, Part 1: Mace Fisher

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
